


Written by the Victors

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rime Couée
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a fervent Yorkist, and still have a grudge with Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written by the Victors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "History" prompt

A monarch evil, ascends the throne  
His back is hunched, his heart is stone  
Roughly he takes the crown  
He kills all who deny his desire  
Till Henry saves England from the fire  
New king of high renown


End file.
